The Princess and the Berserker
by Kajiwotore
Summary: During his battle with the colossal Sea God a mysterious magic casts Guts into Etheria.


_Hey everyone this is a new account and I decided to start writing again by making a crossover for She-RA as the show is pretty new and a lot of fics haven't been written yet so I've decided to mix my favorite dark drama Berserk, with the soft, light world of She-Ra. The story will take place in the perspective of Guts who has awoken after his battle with the Sea God and will follow his interactions with the cast of She-Ra and his struggle to return back to Midland and to exact his revenge on Griffith. I plan on including God Hand in the world as well to up the power of the villains as I felt that they were way underpowered for Guts, anyway enjoy. At some points I will switch to the perspective of Adora as she is also a major character and her point of view is also important._

Guts felt his muscles aching and blood pouring from his wounds as he fought through the immense pain and poised himself for another strike against his opponent.

The creature he faced, a so called "Sea God" was taking every frenzied swing of Dragonslayer without so much as slowing its own movements, Guts was fighting a losing battle against the colossal monster.

The beast lifted one of its many tendrils and struck down against Guts' massive sword.

The Black Swordsman parry the blow and swung his blade, fast as lightning against the tendril severing it in half.

It seemed like the only way to defeat this creature was too call on the Berserker Armor, however he couldn't risk losing control again so he instead fought with all his mortal strength to defeat the monster.

From the Ship Schierke took notice of Guts' inability of kill the creature and began to cast fire magic with as much strength as she could with little to no effect.

The creature reaches forward with several long tentacles at once and struck Guts head on, this time he couldn't counter.

Guts could feel his body breaking in two under the weight of the Sea Monsters appendages, he couldn't believe after everything he'd lose to some fucking fish.

He couldn't lose like this, he had to kill Griffith, he had to set everything right again, his quest was one that he couldn't fail no matter the cost.

With every bit of strength the Black Swordsman swung his Massive Blade against the creatures body hoping to quell the beast.

His struggle seemed pointless as the creature seemingly didn't even take notice of any of his strikes and raised a single massive tentacle and angles it's tip toward his head and strike the killing blow.

Even if the Berserker Armor could save him Guts couldn't risk using it as he might lose control he thought, he looked around for any solution to save him from his fate.

The tentacles launched like a missle against his body, Guts closed his eye, gritted his teeth and fought with all the energy and strength he could to escape.

Suddenly though he felt everything around him change, a wave of what Schierke called "Od" was sweeping over him giving Guts a sudden feeling of weightlessness as he felt his body and soul.

The wave of magical energy overtook the Sea God as well, it shrieked in pain as it's impure soul was torn apart by the mysterious energy.

Aboard the ship Guts' traveling companions looked on in disbelief, not only had the Monster Guts had been fighting seemingly vanished, but Guts did as well.

Isidro shouted in confusion and terror "What the hell happened to that thing and where's Guts?"

A concerned Schierke having felt the mysterious energy fist appear used her magic to try and locate Guts as the energy seemed to destroy the Monster but had taken Guts somewhere else as she could still sense his Od.

Schierke turned to the group to console them, "Whatever magic that was seems to have taken Guts somewhere else I can feel his Od, he is someplace very far from here".

"How do we get him back then?" asked a concerned Farnese.

"This is powerful ancient magic that took Guts and only powerful ancient magic will be able to return him" says Schierke in a saddened tone.

She opens her eyes and turns to the group "Wherever he is we can only wish him luck and hope for his safe return, however the only way we will be able to find answers on how to return Guts and restore Casca is to continue our journey".

Despite such an enormous loss the group was in agreement and Schierke hoped Guts would return soon as the world would fall to darkness without the giant of a man there to save it.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

A light breeze was blowing around him he could feel grass proding against his back and he could feel rays of sun scorching his scarred bloodied face, he felt droplets of water falling from the leaves overhead sending water onto his single functional eye.

He snapped his eye open to and shot his back upward with a jolt suddenly remembering the events mere moments prior.

He appeared to be in the clearing of a lush forest filled with a twisted mess of lush verdant trees and foreign looking plants all around him.

After a few seconds of taking his surroundings he placed his hand against the ground and lifted himself up.

As he rose to his feet he expected to be hit with the pain of his injuries, however all of the damage seemed to be absent.

He moved his right hand inside of his chest piece to confirm the absence of injuries and he was met with a confirmation that his injuries had vanished, only the blood from the injuries being left behind.

"Where..am I?" Guts asked softly, he scanned the forest once more in search of anyone but was met with the low hum of insects and the distant sound of animals howling.

Of course this would happen he thought, just when they were so close to restoring Casca fate would find a way to stop him.

"I guess the first order of business is to find some damn people", he bent over and retrieved Dragonslayer which still remained on the ground from his mysterious astral voyage and placed it on his back, tightened the leather straps holding it in place and began his trek to find the nearest person.

As he made his way to the edge of the clearing Guts came upon a path leading down a small hill, "A path huh?", he grinned "Maybe things are going my way after all, nice an' simple finally".

Guts made his way down the path and spotted a small primitive looking village in the distance "This is going to be a lot easier than I thought" he said.

Within five minutes he arrived at his destination and was met with a peculiar sight.

All around him were what looked like animal people dressed in an array of tribal looking clothing, at first he thought that magic crap had brought him somewhere else in Midland but it seemed like this was a different place entirely.

As the villagers took notice of the huge, bloodied, heavily armed man they began to retreat into their homes with fear, while shopkeepers closed their stalls and mothers dragged their children away from the horrifying man.

"What a bunch of Milk Drinkers" Guts thought, most villagers ignored his presence as there were far scarier things this day and age, it appeared he had been bought somewhere else if he received this kind of "welcome".

"HEY YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice called out behind Guts, he turned around to face the source of the voice.

Several Goat Men stood behind him with wooden Pitchforks and other farm tools ready to attack him.

"You really wanna try that huh?" he asked back at the men who were visibly shaking at the sight of Guts gaze.

"YOU'RE A HORDE SOLDIER AREN'T YOU?" he asked as he shakily angled the weapon at Guts chest.

Guts looked down at the wooden farm tool and contorted his face into an evil smile, he raised his prosthetic arm and struck the tool at its center turning it into firewood.

"Whatever a "Horde" Soldier is I'm not it and I don't appreciate you weaklings pointing your twigs at me", the Goat Men looked at Guts in fear with their mouths agape, they must have finally realized they're no match for such a mountain of a man as they took off running the instant he finished speaking.

"He's a monster!" one of them yelled out running away. "We have to get She-Ra, she's the only one who could stop this thing".

Guts watched the men flee in terror, and after they had vanished into the forest he turned around and made his way out of the village.

He thought about what one of the Goats had said about someone called "She-Ra" or something like that, sounds like he was about to have some aggressive negotiations with the locals.

As he realized encountering people would end badly he decided to just keep moving until he could find somewhere to camp and find food.

He walked for a few minutes longer until he came upon a small dead tree and promptly sat down by one of it's larger roots protruding from the ground.

On a nearby tree sat a creature that sort of looked like a squirrel, so guts took one of throwing knives off his belt and tossed it at the creature causing it to fall dead, dinner was served.

He retrieved a flint and steel from his bag and began to gather wood to build a small campfire, he struck the flint and steel together and ignited the wood and the fire roared to life.

He grabbed his meal from the ground and began to skin it, he slowly peeled the fur away and tossed it into the woods.

He took the small cooking pan from in his bag out and placed the small vermin into the pan.

"Just like old times" he thought back to his first meeting with Puck "It seems like so long ago that he set off on his quest alone and along the way he had gathered people to help him, now here he was alone again"..

Guts sighed and continued to cook his food, "hopefully this She-Ra is just as pathetic as those Goats" he thought.

 _ **Whispering Woods VIllage**_

"Are you sure it was a Horde soldier?" asked Adora to one of the frightened villagers who had encountered what he had described as a massive man caked in blood.

After his encounter they had fled to Castle Brightmoon to asked for their groups assistance as a wandering Horde soldier presented a huge threat.

"He claimed he wasn't" Said the Satyr "But you can just tell from looking at a guy like that, he has to be Horde".

Bow looked to Adora "If he is then we have to find and stop him, friendship style" he smiled at Adora and high fived Glimmer.

"You two don't seem concerned about the possibility of a Horde soldier attacking the people here?" Adora shot Glimmer and Bow a frustrated look, "sometimes those two don't seem to realize how dangerous things really are" she thought.

The description of the man is really what confused Adora though "He was apparently very tall, had a white patch on his bangs, and sported s massive black cloak, his appearance sounded more like a medieval warrior rather than any soldier in the Horde she had seen".

An old Satyr woman approached the teens "That frightening man went that way into the forest he can't be far" she held out her cane and gestured toward the direction he had walked.

"Thanks ma'am, Bow, Glimmer come on!" Adora broke into a jog and headed through the treeline with Bow and Glimmer in tow, she was eager to find this mysterious soldier and keep him from hurting any of the villagers, she had seen enough innocents hurt during her time i the Horde.

Adora was far outpacing her group as they called ahead to her "Hey Adoooooooora wait up!" Glimmer called but Adora was in no mood as she was on a mission to catch this guy before he escaped.

She passed into a small clearing with an old dead tree and realized to late that she had stumbled onto the campsite of the soldier in all black who was now staring her down with a single eye.

 _ **Guts' campsite shortly before**_

Guts wasn't sure what to do after his meal, he was a world away from all that had mattered to him before and it seemed all his ambitions had crumbled much like that of his previous leader, the man he despised above all else, Griffith.

He supposed he could take up mercenary work or go in search for whatever this "Horde" was, since this place seemed to be in the midst of a war he could cash in on the need for soldiers and a mercenary such as himself would be highly sought after.

In the middle of his thought a nearby bush began to russel and a slim blonde teenager emerged and shot Guts a scared look.

In response he shot her one of his "menacing grins" maybe that would get her to screw off.

"Are you the one attacked those villagers?" asked the girl boldly, Guts had to hand it to her, she had balls for a woman, almost as big as Casca too.

"If you mean those Goats then they're the ones who pointed those sticks at me so they had it coming" he stated plainly.

She gritted her teeth at him "then you're about to face justice" from her back she pulled a sword and yelled "For the honor of Grayskull!"

Suddenly a blinking white light flashed causing Guts to shut his single eye "what the hell is that he thought".

He opened his eyes and looked to the teenager who had suddenly turned into a huge glowing woman.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be" he asked to the giantess, he moved his hand to grip Dragonslayer ready to unsheathe the blade and cut the giant glowing girl apart.

"I am She-Ra" she glared daggers at him as if those words were supposed to scare him.

"So you're the bitch those cowards were talking about, I thought you'd be taller" he laughed.

"SHUT UP!" she charged at him and as she did he rolled out of the way and lifted his massive Blade Dragonslayer up to full height, "I bet the bitch is pissing herself now" he thought.

The girl looked completely caught off guard by the size of his blade and his speed "This is too easy" he thought.

He brought the full force of his strength down on the girls sword causing her launch back into a nearby tree.

As she impacted she reverted back into her original form and slid down to the ground.

"What...I mean who...are you..?" she asked fearful for her life.

"I'm Guts" he said back in a nonchalant tone, "maybe this girl isn't such a threat after all" he thought. "You're She-Ra right?".

Before she could speak anymore two people burst from the bushes, a short chubby girl and what looked to be a Kushan or some desert archer.

"Get away from her!" the short girl yelled.

"Funny you two think you're actually intimidating" Guts began to chuckle causing both of the girls Companions to furrow their brows and grit their teeth at him.

"I'm not trying to kill her she attacked me first and I didn't attack those villagers first either I was just passing through" he thought his explanation would calm things down but they seemed resolute on being hostile.

The blonde teen spoke "Guys wait he isnt going to hurt us".

The short girl barked again "How do you know that Adora?"

The blonde teen, Adora, spoke again "he could have killed me if he wanted too but he didn't I think we should bring him to Castle Brightmoon".

"The hell is Castle Brightmoon?" he interrupted, Guts wondered why any Lord would name their castle after something so girly.

"It's the base of operations for the rebellion against the Horde's evil army, are you a Horde soldier?" asked the dark skinned boy.

"Nope" he said in response, "I don't even know what the Horde is kid".

The group members looked relieved that he wasn't a "Horde Soldier" but his terrifying appearance didn't do anything to settle their moods.

"Since you aren't a Horde soldier are you interested in joining the rebellion, we could use someone strong like you?" asked the blonde teen still laying slumped against the tree.

"Adora you can't be serious just look how he scary this guy is" Glimmer stated in protest only being silenced by a swift elbow from Bow.

He grinned back at the group "Lead the way then".

The party failed to realize just who they were dealing with.


End file.
